Zanna83
Zanna83 (GD Zanna83 on YouTube, commonly shortened to Zanna) is a skilled Italian player and YouTuber in Geometry Dash with over 1,000 subscribers on his channel. He has beaten many hard levels, such as Cataclysm, Deception Dive, The Secret Box, and his current biggest achievement, Bloodbath. He is also a creator who built parts in many mega-collaborations, such as Freedom08, BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB, and Gang Plank Hell. History Zanna83 started playing Geometry Dash during Update 1.9. He started his YouTube channel in 2014 but did not upload anything until July 4, 2016, when he uploaded a verification video of one of his levels, "Regret", which he referred to as a Hard/Insane Demon.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oKiNvPG_Dy8 Afterward, he started uploading many Easy Demon completion videos, and on November 10, he released a preview of his new level "Bloodsphere", a Hard Demon-worthy level which he recently achieved 31% on.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y_Z67E0ON7U On November 20, 2016, he completed Crimson Clutter by RedUniverse, his first major achievement at the time (which he defined as a Hard Demon).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VWdfFIh0LvI In the meantime, he also beat Infrared by Giron and more, which he defined as an Easy Demon,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M7WWAoTFsyA and Ultimate Demon Mix by Zobros, which he also considered an Easy Demon.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5XkI8TXFD5w Then on December 5, he verified his level Bloodsphere.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uzza2a7Gq9A Around the end of 2016 and the start of 2017, he made some major improvements. He beat many Insane Demons like UltraSonic by ZenthicAlpha and more,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GdwfS2D_XNc Lit Fuse by KrmaL,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jEaJT6CV9eo Fairydust by SuperPizzaLuigi,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6bLjlYzhWTI and Lunatic Doom Machine by SrGuillester and more.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p1coCfAz1LU Subsequently, he got 72% on Bloodbathhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OmAQIxaeFY4 and 66% on Ice Carbon Diablo X.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FTgNDa7N92Q Between March and April, he beat Ice Carbon Diablo X,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FbM6dnEMu1E Supersonic,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hTep7GHLziA and also Old Cataclysm.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2onC0UJ8Ru8 On May 30, 2017, he beat The JanuS Miracle, his third Extreme Demon.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mWuMfw53YLg Later in July 2017, he beat Falling Up by KrmaLhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aAoMIMKsn68 and soon after Stalemate by Nox,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iKRaR26kbXc Ultraviolet by Viprin and more,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RJ4ypCOo9F4 Necropolis by Neptune,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FY_V-td-Gx0 The Furious by Knobbelboy,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X0eNiMxFaiE and The Ultimate Phase by Andromeda and more.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJGI-FT8I7A He started slaying many Insane and Extreme Demons and also previewed "Antares",https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PP2S0sFxsP0 his first Extreme Demon (that after Zanna gave up verifying it he passed it to Aquiver to verify). On February 28, 2018, he completed his hardest level, Bloodbath,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Occ0WFTA4fk after a devastating 95% fail earlier that day.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ffTF5wvily8 Another relatively popular Italian Geometry Dash YouTuber, Sixbeat, gave a shoutout to Zanna83 on November 6, 2018, which brought him faster to reaching 1,000 subscribers.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bm9BIymQADg He made numerous levels like Deadly Notes, a buffed remake of Death Note verified by Shia.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nDn8riFAJB4 Zanna83 is a little bit inactive these days because of problems with his connection but still streams when he wants to. He's currently practicing Artificial Ascent, with a 30% run and a 64-100% run. Levels Unrated Levels *Deadly NoteS - A buffed remake of Death Note. *Penumbra - A 2.0 collaboration with DreamEater. *Antares - His first Extreme Demon. It was verified by Aquiver after he gave up on it. *Xelne - A collaboration with five other creators. *Sfracellozzi *Falling Up dual fix - A fixed version of Falling Up where he fixed the buggy dual with Powerbomb. *Cygnus *Taurine *Morphobiologic - A collaboration with DreamEater, Borto, Powerbomb, and Manix Altin. *BloodSphere UNNERFED - The original, unnerfed version of Bloodsphere. *BloodSphere - A hell-themed Hard Demon. It was dedicated to Powerbomb. *DeathStark - A collaboration with Nether. *Solarium - His final 2.0 level. *Dino - A level he made for his deceased parent. *RegRet - His first ever previewed level on YouTube. *The EdGe *Engine Blaster - His first level ever created. Hard Levels *Angelic Wings (featured) *Glimmer (featured) *Curly Skies (featured) *Morphogenetic (featured) *Morphosis (featured) *Aether (featured) Harder Levels *Eternal Youth (featured) *VeZ (featured) Demons Levels Medium Demons *Luyten (featured) - His first and only rated Demon level. Upcoming Levels *Antares Sequel - An unnamed sequel to Antares. Currently, nothing is known about this level, but it was confirmed by Zanna83 on his Discord server. Trivia *His nickname's part "Zanna" comes from his real name, which is "Leo Zanieri", while the "83" comes from his friends, that thought "Zanna11" (since 11 was Zanna's number on his soccer shirt) was a good nickname, but he thought otherwise and since his favorite number is "3" decided the number "83" since in math 3 plus 8 equals 11. *He considers his worst fail 98% on Bit Reaper live, even if he got 95% on Bloodbath. *He is known to be saying many blasphemies while doing video or streams. Videos References Category:Players Category:Level creators